


Trees Like Standing Men

by namelesshoujo



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, The Last Battle, spoiler maybe?, susan mentioned
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesshoujo/pseuds/namelesshoujo
Summary: Di pagi hari ketika umurnya sembilan belas tahun, Edmund memandang petak-petak ladang gandum yang baru dipanen dari balik kaca jendela.





	Trees Like Standing Men

**Author's Note:**

> Late birthday present untuk Mas Skandar Keynes, selamat ulang tahun.

* * *

* * *

Di pagi hari ketika umurnya sembilan belas tahun, Edmund memandang petak-petak ladang gandum yang baru dipanen dari balik kaca jendela. Lajur kereta memanjang dan berkelok-kelok, memotong hektar demi hektar perkebunan sampai kemudian bersembunyi di celah bukit. Uap mesin dimuntahkan, mengotori langit berawan. Selagi gerbong berguncang, atensi Edmund tertuju pada uap itu sebentar, sedikit yakin dirinya bakal lupa arah jika terus-terusan menatap ke atas. Lantas sang pemuda balik memusatkan fokus pada pemandangan di hadapannya, kebun gundul dan sisa-sisa tanaman gandum dan bukit di kejauhan dan pohon-pohon yang berbaris di antaranya, serta jejak-jejak sinar matahari yang seolah meyakinkannya bahwa kereta ini tengah melaju ke utara.

Edmund terkesiap. Pundak kanannya mendadak terasa berat, ia menoleh lalu mendapati kepala Lucy terantuk-antuk hingga akhirnya bersandar di sana. Ia tak akan menyalahkan adiknya itu, mereka terpaksa mengambil jadwal kereta subuh agar bisa sampai di tujuan lebih awal. Namun yang mengejutkan Edmund bukanlah beban kepala Lucy di pundaknya.

Sang pemuda kembali melihat ke luar jendela, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang ia lewatkan kendati yang menyambutnya cuma sinar keemasan pukul enam pagi. Mendesah, Edmund melirik Peter—yang duduk berhadapan dengannya dan ternyata sudah terlelap pula—kemudian beralih ke Mr dan Mrs Pevensie.

‘Mereka tak akan mempercayaiku,’ pikir Edmund. Kedua orang tuanya sama-sama terjaga, yang satu membaca buku saku kecil dan satu lagi membaca koran yang dijual dari gerbong ke gerbong pagi ini. Meniliknya sekilas saja Edmund sudah yakin mereka tak bakal menganggap serius jika sang anak tiba-tiba berkata, “_Mum, Dad, see those trees over there? They're awake!_”

Tapi Edmund tak berbohong. Deret pepohonan itu memang _terbangun_. Mereka berdiri—bukan berdiri layaknya setiap pohon yang pernah dilihat Edmund di bumi ini, melainkan berdiri seperti manusia. Sama halnya ketika kau berdiri sehabis berjongkok untuk memungut barang yang terjatuh. Coba perhatikan pohon yang tumbuh di dekatmu sekarang, kau mungkin tidak menyadari kalau mereka belum terbangun, _tapi Edmund tahu_.

Edmund selalu tahu karena ia pernah melihat bagaimana pohon benar-benar bangun, ia mulai bisa membedakannya berkat Lucy yang mengajarinya soal detail-detail kehidupan pohon. Kini, pada jajaran pepohonan di tengah ladang gandum yang seolah tak ada habisnya, sang pemuda menyadari perbedaan itu lagi setelah sekian lama. Ia baru saja hendak memberitahukannya pada Lucy ketika sang adik justru tertidur lebih dulu. Dan pemandangan itu terlanjur hilang.

Tak tega membangunkan adiknya hanya untuk mengatakan dirinya sempat melihat hal yang mungkin cuma halusinasi, perlahan Edmund mencoba membenarkan posisi duduk tanpa mengganggu tidur Lucy. Kini sebelah tangannya di bingkai jendela, menumpu kepalanya, selagi matanya yang mulai terasa berat masih memerhatikan potret lanskap yang sama.

“Dengar, kasus pembunuhan di Blackburn mengharuskan polisi melacak sidik jari empat puluh ribu orang di kota itu.” Suara Mr Pevensie terdengar samar-samar di rungu Edmund.

“Oh, kuharap pelakunya segera tertangkap,” jawab Mrs Pevensie diikuti bunyi halaman buku yang dibalik. “Kasihan sekali anak itu, usianya masih tiga tahun. Bisa kau bayangkan perasaan keluarganya? Pasti mereka terguncang.”

Edmund mencoba ikut menaruh perhatian pada obrolan orang tuanya, namun lama-kelamaan suara mereka terdengar semakin jauh. Atensinya masih tertuju ke luar, telinganya terbuka lebar-lebar, namun isi benaknya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkelana jauh-jauh.

Edmund sibuk mengingat perjalanan pertamanya naik kereta ke pedesaan utara Inggris, tahun 1940 ketika London dijatuhi bom angkatan udara Jerman nyaris setiap hari. Ia memikirkan kembali lemari kayu dan dunia magis di dalamnya. Kepalanya memutar kembali memori soal musim semi yang beraroma mekar bunga, musim dingin dengan salju seputih tanduk _unicorn_, kastil megah serta setiap penghuni negeri yang amat ia cintai.

“Menurutmu kita akan kembali suatu saat nanti?” tanya Lucy suatu hari.

Terus terang, Edmund tak pernah punya jawaban, sebagaimana kalimat bijak yang selalu ia ingat-ingat berbunyi, ‘_kita tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan_.’ Sang pemuda hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu, bergeming sebentar, lantas balik bertanya, “Kau sangat ingin kembali ke sana, Lu?”

Acapkali diberi pertanyaan demikian, Lucy bakal mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang. Namun jawabannya kala itu berbeda, dan ia terus berputar dalam kepala Edmund sampai sekarang. “Aku tak tahu lagi, Ed. Mungkin Susan benar. Aku tidak akan berhenti menunggu sampai seseorang memanggilku dari sana—sampai aku tersadar sekali lagi bahwa aku memang dibutuhkan. Tapi—bukankah aku juga dibutuhkan di sini? Bukankah aku punya tiga saudara, orang tua, dan keluarga yang juga membutuhkanku sama besarnya?”

Edmund tak akan lupa bagaimana kilat manik dan senyum tulus Lucy kala itu membuat matanya berair. Seandainya Lucy mengatakan hal yang sama pada Peter, mungkin ia akan mendapat respon sehangat pelukan kakak laki-laki. Sayang, gadis itu bicara dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang lain—kakak laki-laki yang pernah bersikap buruk hingga mengkhianatinya, dan kini punya kesulitan mengungkapkan betapa pentingnya Lucy bagi dirinya.

Edmund hanya bisa membalas senyuman itu, berharap Lucy bisa memahaminya lebih dari sekedar gurat wajah dan tarikan kurva bibir. Sementara kalimat itu tersimpan baik dalam kepala, terkadang muncul ke permukaan di waktu yang tak terduga—seperti saat ini.

Saat ingatan-ingatan lain sehubungan negeri nun jauh di sana samar-samar tergambar lagi. Saat hembusan napas Edmund terdengar sedih dan merindu, selagi pandang matanya setengah berharap gerak dahan pohon yang tertangkap retina bukan cuma kiasan memori. Saat pemuda itu yakin, di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat ingin kembali.

“Ed?”

Untuk kedua kalinya, Edmund tersentak kaget. Kali ini ia menoleh dan segera dihadiahi tatap mata Lucy, yang sama sekali tidak terkesan seperti gadis itu baru saja terbangun dari tidur singkat, beserta senyum lebar yang memamerkan deret gigi rapi.

Edmund baru saja hendak menanyakan maksud panggilan barusan, jika saja Lucy tak cepat-cepat mendahului. “Kau melihatnya juga?”

Laju gerbong yang berisik berhasil menyamarkan bunyi detak jantung Edmund. Ia membalas tatapan Lucy dengan manik lebar simbol tak percaya (atau lebih mirip keterkejutan). “K-kau juga, Lu?” tanya sang pemuda, setengah berbisik dan terbata-bata. “Pohon-pohon itu, bukan?”

Lucy mengangguk semangat. Dalam sekali lihat kilatan matanya, Edmund percaya mereka menyadari hal yang sama dan tak akan mungkin bermakna berbeda. Ini artinya mereka mungkin akan kembali.

_Mereka mungkin akan pulang_.

“Kita harus membangunkan Peter,” lanjut Lucy, kemudian melirik kedua orang tuanya seolah tak ingin pembicaraan mereka terdengar. “_Here, hold my hand_—_great_, aku tak ingin mengambil resiko pergi sendirian. Oh—ayolah, aku tahu kau ingin pergi, Peter juga. Kita akan kembali, Ed. Kita akan pulang bersama-sama.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenernya saya belum baca The Last Battle (antara nggak siap sama males lanjutin Magician's Nephew yang masih seperempat jalan). Tapi saya udah lama kespoiler sama endingnya, gimana nasib Pevensie bersaudara (minus Susan), dan saya nggak bisa menahan diri buat nulis soal ini hdjdkdhdksh jadi mumpung ada kesempatan bikin aja deh. Maaf kalo banyak kurangnya, udah tiga mingguan nggak nulis:")


End file.
